


Five Times Jesse Used Snapchat + The One Time Marcus Did

by panthershabit



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cameras, Characters Watching Harry Potter Movies, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Movie Night, Teasing, Training, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthershabit/pseuds/panthershabit
Summary: Jesse's always filming Marcus and allowing their fans to see moments of their lives together.





	Five Times Jesse Used Snapchat + The One Time Marcus Did

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for a fandom other than marvel??? I ship Jarcus so much and have had this in my Tumblr drafts since March (it was originally in the AO3 drafts but a month passed).

Once again, Jesse was using Snapchat. Marcus rolled his eyes the instance Jesse proceeded to talk because he knew the conversation wasn’t directed towards him. The pair were walking through a park on their day off and enjoyed the aesthetics Dubai had to offer. The trees, the plants, all of the beautiful blends of greenery and dirt brown made them smile as they ambled during the day. But Jesse was filming again and Marcus sighed.

“Again? Didn’t you just record us getting off the bus?” Marcus complained and Jesse scrunched his nose in a confused expression.

“Um, so? That’s not the park…”

“And you’re recording this conversation?”

Jesse snorted into the camera and took it off his boyfriend.

“I think someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.”

“Or maybe someone snored too loudly on the other side of the bed,” Marcus chuckled and Jesse immediately ended the recording.

* * *

During an interview for the Manchester United Youtube Channel, they had to answer questions about what the other partner could describe as their stupidest moment. Marcus giggled thinking about the time Jesse jumped from behind the door to scare his boyfriend and ended up landing on his butt when Marcus pushed him. Before he could say anything, Jesse had pulled his phone out and took an impromptu selfie of the two with his tongue out. The taller man was clearly unprepared for the photo.

“Oi, Jess, delete that,” Marcus exclaimed, reaching out to no avail. Jesse moved the phone away and looked at the whining man with a teasing grin.

“I think that’s a good photo, that. It’d be a waste,” Jesse teased in his thick accent.

The cameras were still rolling and Marcus tried his best not to curse so instead he crossed his arms and looked away from Jesse, huffing.

“Well, I’m not talking to you until you do…” Marcus insisted and Jesse nudged him.

“This is the probably the moment, him getting all sulky over a photo.”

“Well yours is whenever you open your mouth…” he pouted. Despite being annoyed at his boyfriend, he couldn’t resist cracking a smile when Jesse laughed at his quip.

* * *

For some reason, Jesse and Marcus decided to use their time to watch the Harry Potter movies back to back. They were wrapped together on their bed with the lights turned off and Marcus between Jesse’s legs. Marcus felt warm under Jesse and was content until he saw a flash. Jesse took the photo with the caption ‘movie night with my boo’ but Marcus was just irritated from the flash itself.

“Seriously? Isn’t there a spell for that phone to disappear?”

Jesse grinned mischievously at his remark and dropped his phone on the bed. He kissed Marcus’ forehead which was just under his chin and smirked.

“No, but there’s one to shut you up,” he said, moving his arms from around Marcus’ chest and his hands to the younger man’s sides. Despite knowing it would do the exact opposite to shutting Marcus up, he enjoyed squeezing and digging his fingers into the taller man’s flanks which caused him to burst into a fit of laughter. Even Jesse laughed at his reaction as he thrashed beneath Jesse.

“Jess, stop!” Marcus yelled as he shrieked with laughter. He began to get breathless as Jesse kissed his neck while poking him and soon the fellow Mancunian eased up on his boyfriend. He panted as Jesse comforted him with kisses to the forehead and still had a smile on his face. “I hate you so much…”

He didn’t.

* * *

There was no chance in hell Marcus would agree to go trick or treating with Jesse. But of course, it happened. They were sat in Marcus’ living room with all the candy they had collected and Jesse shuffled closer to Marcus on the couch.

“That was so fun!” Jesse grinned, kissing his boyfriend on the lips before pouring his bucket on the carpet.

“Jess… don’t mess up the carpet,” Marcus laughed. “Oh, never mind…”

He added his candy to the collection and they observed the entire pile. Anything caramel flavored, Jesse went for and Marcus furrowed a brow while chuckling. His boyfriend’s excitement was adorable and in the end, was the reason why he couldn’t deny him the experience of trick or treating. The couple opted to go with Mario and Luigi, and Jesse promised it would be a secret.

When Marcus wasn’t looking, Jesse took a video of the candy while holding one piece and turned the camera inwards to film them.

“Look at that, Beans has finally got some facial hair,” he grinned and Marcus buried his face in his palms at the joke. He didn’t even care about the video and wrapped his arms around Jesse’s waist after, nuzzling his face against Jesse’s nape.

“You’re such an idiot…” Marcus giggled, swiping the piece of candy from Jesse’s hand and unwrapping it before pushing it in his mouth. “But you’re my idiot, and I’m glad you had fun. Mm, tasty.”

* * *

Paul had asked if he could crash at theirs and the couple was more than happy to welcome him to their home. Marcus insisted on cooking something for the three and Jesse opened Snapchat on his phone, again, to record his boyfriend’s attempts to make dinner for the household.

When the time came, he served it up to everyone as they sat on the couches and looked at the food with furrowed brows. It looked nice at first, but both Paul and Jesse couldn’t help but notice that the meatballs were more than slightly overcooked.

“Merci beaucoup,” Paul smiled, sticking the fork in and eating one of the meatballs to clear his doubt. All it did was make him cough but he asked for water like a gentleman, suggesting he’d choked.

Jesse, on the other hand, failed to hide his reaction as he attempted to mix the meatball with spaghetti and Marcus glanced over at him.

“It’s good, ain’t it? Dele always cooks for Eric so I thought I’d do the same.”

His prideful grin made Jesse feel bad for judging the food so they continued eating as Jesse sent a photo to Paul with the caption 'I’ll order a pizza when he’s not looking’. Marcus turned to see Jesse on Snapchat and frowned.

“ _Again_?”

“I wanna show off my chef of a boyfriend,” Jesse responded and took a photo of his food, trying to avoid featuring the last two meatballs on the plate.

* * *

Jesse enjoyed warming up during practice, especially when it came to stretching his muscles out. Constantly sitting in cars, coaches and planes always cramped his legs up. As he bent over to touch his toes, Marcus crept from behind and began to record him.

“Look at that bum, you’d think he does squats hourly!” Marcus laughed and Jesse turned around almost immediately. Once he realized he was being recorded he immediately began to blush and tried to take the phone from him. Ashley watched and laughed as Jesse began to get more annoyed.

“Oi, delete that, Beans,” Jesse demanded and even when he chased him around the pitch Marcus managed to post it onto his story. For once, it felt good to be the one recording and even though Jesse frowned, pouted and crossed his arms for the next hour, when they got back to their place he was more than happy to listen to all the compliments Marcus had to tell him in order to make up.

“So, am I forgiven?” Marcus smiled, kissing Jesse on the cheek multiple times.

“Hmm…maybe one more.”


End file.
